Secrets Revealed
by Deanna Saber
Summary: DISCONTINUED! SLOW UPDATES! After TLO, no HoO. Reading the books! Slight pairing AU! During Evangelina Potters 5th year, several books and several people suddenly appeared in the Great Hall. What happens when the books are about the last Potters life, and she knows all the people that appeared?
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets Revealed**

HP/PJO

_Summary: After TLO, no HoO. Reading the books! Slight pairing AU! During Evangelina Potters 5th year, several books and several people suddenly appeared in the Great Hall. What happens when the books are about the last Potters life, and she knows all the people that appeared?_

_Pairings: Evangelina/Hades, other canon pairings. Instead of Persephone being married to Hades, she is simply good friends with him. She took pity on him when she ate the fruit!_

* * *

Evangelina Lily Dorea Potter was confused. The entire school was called to the Great Hall by the UmBitch herself. She, alongside Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, entered the hall, and was met with a brilliant sight.

"Uncle Moony! Pads!" Yes indeed, sitting on a new table in between the house tables and the staff table, was Remus Lupin and a large black dog, with Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. She quickly ran towards the greying man before hugging the breath out of him, before petting the hyper dog.

Shocking all, a bright light then shone through the hall, and a series of 'thumps' came to everyone's attention.

"Ow, what the Hades? "

"Quit using my name as slang!"

"Oi, Fishface! Get off of me!"

"Deathbreath, get off my foot!"

And other complaints were found before a thundering "SILENCE!" was heard. Throughout this, a grin was breaking onto the face of the only-living Potter. She broke through the gossiping groups, running towards the dimming light.

"Percy! Annabeth! Nico! Thalia! Good to see you guys again!" She yelled, jumping onto the group.

"Scarhead!" Was what she was greeted by. The light finally dimmed, revealing... a group of five hugging each other, alongside 16 powerful-looking people standing on the side. They all were different ages however.

One of the five was Hogwarts very-own Girl-Who-Lived. The people she was hugging differed greatly. Two were male, and two was female. One of the boys had joyful sea green eyes, with black hair, while the other, who was pale, had black hair and cold onyx eyes. One of the females had blonde hair with calculating gray eyes, while the other had black hair with stormy eyes that seemed to alternate between blue and grey. The blonde girl and the boy who had his arm wrapped around her both wore orange shirts with 'Camp Half-Blood' written on them. The girl had an owl stitched onto the back, while the boy had a trident. They both wore jeans alongside them. The other girl wore a silver suit that looked like it was used for hunting. She also wore a silver tiara on top of her head. The pale boy wore an outfit made entirely of black. They all were talking animatedly.

Two of the powerful sixteen, who were either gazing upon the five, glaring at the hall, or talking to each other, suddenly detached from their group, and appeared next to the Chosen One. One, the teenager, had an extremely sunny personality, while in the presence of the other man, everyone had the sudden urge to check their pockets... The two pouted while the sunny one exclaimed "Awww... She forgot about us!"

The salt-and-pepper haired one continued "And to think how impossible it is too!"

Then they finished together, while pointing towards the teenager ("_wasn't he an adult before?_" went through most people's mind) who was now glaring fiercely at the two. "especially with lover boy over there!"

Evangelina's eyes immediately landed on the boy, who looked remarkably alike to the pale boy who she was hugging, before she launched herself at him, and placed her lips onto his own.

Gasps were heard throughout the hall as they stared at the now-snogging pair, while the still-nameless group either smiled fondly at the two, or rolled and averted their eyes. One however, a very beautiful woman, squealed with happiness.

When the two separated, both with huge grins and love in their eyes, she asked a question that was on everyone's mind. "Why, and how, are you here?"

He shrugged and replied, "I honestly do not know, I was down in my realm, before a white light consumed me and I found myself here. I presume that we have been summoned here, either by something more powerful than us, or the Fates."

The others agreed while Evangelina nodded, then moved to greet the others, in a language that no one else knew. While she was hugging a young brunette girl who had eyes that seemed to reflect the moon itself, the high inquisitor of Hogwarts cleared her throat.

"He-hem!" Came a high pitches cough, which caused the black-haired witch to grumble something in the same language, which caused all of the unknown group to chuckle, or release full-bellied laughs. Evangelina , with a sickly-sweet smile, slowly turned towards the toad, and said, "Yes, Professor?"

"May you please tell us who these... muggles are?" Came her sickly-sweet voice, faltering with distain when she said the word 'muggle'. The man who seemed to be the leader, or the most powerful, seemed to spark with anger, before Evangelina quickly comforted him in the same language as before, as well as asking a question (by the tone of her voice). The man calmed slightly before replying. She nodded before turning towards the curious group.

"Well, I guess I have some explaining to do?" She rhetorically asked, a feeble grin on her face.

"Got that bloody right, Lina!" Ron bellowed. Hermione looked at the boisterous boy with distaste, before smiling at Evangelina. She, alongside the group, were the only people who noticed the girls eye twitch at Ronald's nickname.

"Well, what do you all know of Greek mythology?"

* * *

**AN: trial one again! If I get enough response, I'll continue it. Hopeful, the FanFiction people won't remove it! :D Sorry for the length, I'll try and make them bigger!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets Revealed**

HP/PJO

_Summary: After TLO, no HoO. Reading the books! Slight pairing AU! During Evangelina Potters 5th year, several books and several people suddenly appeared in the Great Hall. What happens when the books are about the last Potters life, and she knows all the people that appeared?_

_Pairings: Evangelina/Hades, other canon pairings. Instead of Persephone being married to Hades, she is simply good friends with him. She took pity on him when she ate the fruit!_

* * *

"Well, what do you all know of Greek mythology?"

The unanimous reply was 'Not a lot."

"They're real." She began blunt. Indicating towards the powerful-looking group, she continued "These people here are some of the Greek Gods, including the 12 Olympians."

Draco Malfoy scoffed loudly. "Yeah right Potter! Tell us the truth!" Then the boy suddenly found himself unconscious sprouting green and silver hair, with an angry witch pointing her wand towards him. Placing her wand away, Hermione turned back to her shocked friend, smiling. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that!" She admitted. "Now please continue."

"Of course little sister."

"Little?"

"Shut it." The majority of the hall was now sniggering at the banter flying between the pair, before turning serious again, when it became clear that the explanation was about to continue. "I'm being serious-" The black dog barked and wagged its tail, making all who knew the truth about the dog snigger. With a growl, Evangelina sighed and shook her head, before walking towards the man she talked to before beginning her explanation. "- the Greek Gods are real. This here is Lord Zeus, God of Thunder, Justice and a bunch of other stuff, and King of the Gods." She continued to introduce the powerful people, who turned out to be Gods. The gods that were present were the entirety of the Olympian Council, plus Hestia, Hecate, Hades and Persephone. The demigod children of Poseidon, Zeus, Hades and Athena were also introduced.

Imagine everyone's surprise when they found out that the man, no god, Evangelina was kissing was Hades, King of the Underworld himself. When a Ravenclaw second year asked why are the two kissing when Hades and Persephone were married, the gods began to snicker towards the two mentioned. Before either could explain, a dreamy voice replied, "They aren't married. Lady Persephone only ate the pomegranate all those millennia ago because she felt pity towards Hades. She understood that he was feeling betrayed and lonely when he was tricked into the Underworld, and ate the fruit so that he wouldn't be so lonely anymore..."

The majority of the hall, and the godly group, were staring at the girl in shock, while Persephone was smiling at the young girl. "That is correct my daughter."

"Thank you mother." Luna Lovegood replied. Persephone waved her hand, as a glowing purple symbol of a sheaf of grain in front of a broken pomegranate appeared over the young girls head.

Everyone in the godly group (including the demigods) stared at Persephone, then back to Luna, and then back to Persephone.

"I don't see it..." was what was whispered from the godly troublemakers (Apollo, Hermes and Evangelina). The Weasley twins were staring in awe at Apollo and Hermes. Of course they could sense the aura of fellow pranksters.

"I look more like my father. Oh, and Wracksperts seem to like you Evie, I would be careful."

Said girl nodded twice before a bright light consumed the hall once more.

Once the light faded, a small circular table was situated in the centre of the room. On it was a thin book. There also was a note on top.

Umbridge, in her toad-like self, waddled up to the table before anyone could react. The gods were bus

_Everyone._

_You all must read this book. It tells the tale of the girl tied by two destinies, and bind all worlds - Mortal, or Muggle; Wizarding; and Godly. Part of this book with partake n the future. While there may be breaks, all those present must be reading this book at the same time. We may send others inside the hall as well. The books are in order, the first being on the top. No detentions or punishments, nor points, are to be given during the reading period._

_The Fates._

_P. S: Evangeline, please remove your glamour before the reading begins. _

Several questioning and curious glances were exchanged amongst the people in the Hall. Evangeline sighed and gave a pleading glance to Hecate. "Please may you remove it for me, my patron. It was you who cast the charm upon me, and I am not skilled enough yet to undo it."

Said goddess raised her eyebrow. "Have you not been training? I did trust in you to be as strong as you could be. You are my Champion after all."

Wide-eyed, the black-haired girl shook her head and stuttered. "I have! I can do everything you have told me to learn, except for glamours. Something always seems to go wrong when I attempt to cast one!"

The two continued their conversation, remaining ignorant of the gasps, mutters and stares that were being inflicted on the two, especially the young Chosen One. Only a few minutes passed before the Goddess of Magic removed the glamour. At first it seemed as if nothing changed, other than the small section of grey hair in her raven locks. The more observant of the wizards noticed that the demigods who introduced themselves as Percy and Annabeth, demigod children of Poseidon and Athena, had matching segments of grey hair as well. However, the more drastic change was her left eye. Instead of it being the normal emerald green, it was an amethyst purple. Also, both of her eyes had small golden flecks which seemed as if they were moving in circles around her pupils. In response to the gasps, a quick explanation of the amethyst eye was Hecate's way of claiming Evangelina as her Champion. She refused to elaborate on the golden flecks.

Hermione quickly sprang on the young girl, demanding information, especially of what a Champion is. With a laugh, Evangelina shrugged her off, saying that she'll explain later. The demigods laughed, well except for Nico, and surrounded the two witches.

"So this is the one that should be a daughter of Athena!" Percy grinned. Evangelinea grinned back.

Annabeth pounced on the bookworm, demanding information on the Wizarding World. She agreed, as long as she got information of the godly world. Mirth filled the demigods (and Evangelina) as they watched the two scurry always and began to talk like a pair of gossipy girls. Zeus opened his mouth to say something before his daughter cut him off. "Father. The Fates would not have summoned us here if our world hidden by the Mist would not be revealed to the members of Hecate's pet world."

It was Evangelina who tapped upon the true reason for their meeting. "Anyway, who'll read first? We won't be able to go anywhere unless we finish them."

Annabeth, in true Athena fashion, was quick to pick up the first book, only to be beaten by Hermione, since she was closer. Brown eyes surveyed the cover, ignoring the grey-eyed glare, before they widened in shock. "Evie! They're about you!"

The mentioned girl seemed to have teleported next to girl. "WHAT! Please no! I-I don't want... Please..."

Tears began to gather in her emerald eyes, before her petite form was enveloped in pale arms donned in black. She was spun into her lovers chest as she broke down into tears. Smouldering understanding was found in the eyes of the godly group, while confusion was present in the eyes of the students. Rons' head was bowed, hiding his eyes. A vicious gleam appeared in the shrunken eyes of Umbridge (which was noticed by the godly group), as murmurs enveloped the hall once more.

"I believe that we must, if these _Fates_ that you talk of is truly as powerful as you say." Came the simpering voice of the Hogwarts Toad, ignoring the outraged looks of the gods. "I'll read first."

With that the gods snapped their fingers, and thrones appeared either side of the staff table. Twelve of which were very magnificent. They obviously belonged the the Twelve Olympians. The other three were grand in their own way, yet weren't close to the other twelve. The demigods had a small table that was next to the Slytherin table (Layout in the AN). Everyone sat down, Evangeline completely ignoring her ginger 'friend' and moved to curl up on her lovers lap, his arms immediately wrapped around her, provided much-needed comfort. Annabeth, however, dragged Hermione, to the demigod table.

Once everyone was seated, Umbridge turned to the first page in the book. "The Girl-Who-Lived."

* * *

**AN: okay here's the layout for the gods, just imagine that the gods thrones are curved instead of straight., encasing the house tables.**

**Hades Persephone Demeter Athena Hephaestus Ares Aphrodite - Staff Table - Zeus Hera Poseidon Hermes Apollo Artemis Dionysus Hestia Hecate**

**Order of the House Tables**

**Slytherin - Hufflepuff - Gryffindor - Ravenclaw**

**R&amp;R pls! Reviews = inspiration :P**

* * *

**EDIT: far too many to list... (01/02/2015 - in the format DD/MM/YYYY)**


	3. Sorry! so sorry

**I am so sorry for this, and I honestly hate seeing this one the stories I read, and it actually pains me writing this.**

**Basically, I have a major mind blank for this story. So, I am indefinitely putting this story on hiatus. The hiatus may change to an 'I'm giving up on this story'. I can't remember the actual term for it.**

**I do, however, have another plot bunny for another HP/PJO story, very similar to this one. It's a Reading The Books fic, and a Fem!Harry/Apollo story. There will by bashing in the HP universe in it though. :P**

**The bashing will be very fun. *vindictive grin***

**...**

**Well... SORRY!**

**bye.**

* * *

EDIT: I am taking this off hiatus! I am going to continue this in my own way! So basically, the first chap with be the one from the book, then the others are the ones that I'm gonna write myself, incorporating PJO into it! Wish me luck!


	4. Announcement

I'm sorry, but due to many reasons (and personal worries due to website guidelines), I am discontinuing this fanfiction. However, I will start a new fic in the indefinite future based on this. It'll be basically the exact some thing, but without the 'reading the books' bit.

~ Deanna Saber


End file.
